Newfound feelings
by sleepneeded911
Summary: The gang go to Asheville, North Carolina to spend the three day weekend in a cabin. Relationships and feelings arise. AU Naley with some LP. COMPLETED!
1. Thursday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or whatever.  
  
Background information:  
  
Nathan and Haley are acquainted, but they really don't know each other very well. However, Haley knew that up until recently, Lucas was getting hazed by Nathan and his friends. Brooke is still really attracted towards Lucas, but he is interest in Peyton. Haley and Payton are good friends now. Peyton and Nathan have recently broken up. New characters are also involved in the story. This is an AU story, so if you don't like these types of stories then please don't read it. On with the story now...  
  
*Thursday*  
  
-Haley James-  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring  
  
'Geez, another fabulous day of life,' Haley James thought sarcastically as she turned off her alarm clock.  
  
Within a half an hour, Haley was ready to meet Lucas Scott, her best friend, so they can walk together to school as they did every other day. She walked down the street that led to Lucas' house, but she noticed something odd. She noticed Brooke's Bug driving the same way as she was currently walking in.  
  
"That's a little strange..." Haley thought aloud as she saw Brooke's Bug.  
  
When she finally arrived to Lucas' house, she knocked the door. Within a couple of seconds, Lucas opened the door.  
  
"You wouldn't believe who I sa---"suddenly she was interrupted by honk of a car.  
  
Haley turned around and to her unlikely astonishment, she saw Brooke in the driveway.  
  
"Hey handsome, let's go!" cried Brooke over the loud music playing from her Bug.  
  
"Sorry Hales, but I can't walk with you today to school. Brooke just called and told me she was coming to pick me up," Lucas told Haley. "I would invite you to come, but..." Lucas trailed off, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...go ahead and go. See you at school," Haley told Lucas with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Thanks Hales. See ya!" Lucas called out to Hailey as he was jogging towards Brooke's car.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Lucas. By the way Lucas, I'm having a pretty hard time right now with my family. My older sister dropped out of college and now my parents are pressuring me harder to do well in school and to not end up as much as a disappointment as Beth," Hailey told to the winds of Tree Hill as she began to walk to her dream place.  
  
Not.  
  
AN: Hey you guys. I hope you like it! Remember that this is an AU story so please understand if the characters are out of character. And please read and review, but no flames! 


	2. Thursday morning at school

*Thursday Morning at School*  
  
"Hey," Peyton Sawyer called out to Haley. "You seem to be in a pleasant mood," Peyton told Haley mockingly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just not in a superb mood today. Stuff going on at home; amongst other things," Haley told Peyton.  
  
"Well how about we make you forget your little problems."  
  
"I'm not getting high with you," Haley said to Peyton jokily.  
  
"No. No. No. You know I don't do that stuff. It's stupid. No what I meant was that...if you wanted to go out of this town for an entire weekend."  
  
"Huh?" Haley asked confusingly.  
  
"Not so smart this morning?" Peyton asked teasingly. "No just joking. Tim's parents are letting him and a couple of his friends and a couple of their friends go up to their cabin in Asheville for this magnificent weekend."  
  
"Weekend?"  
  
"Duh. Remember we have a three day weekend coming tomorrow."  
  
"Really? I totally forgot. That's awesome, but I don't know if I'll be able to go. It's cool that you decided to invite me though. That's really sweet."  
  
"Come on! You totally have to go! I swear it's only a couple of us; about ten maybe. You'll have tons of fun. See snow, learn how to ski, if you've never skied before, and here's the plus, you get to be with me! It'll distract you from your problems. You have to come tomorrow!"  
  
"Fine, Fine. I'll talk to my parents tonight and ask them if I can go. But I'm not making any promises," said Haley pointing a finger at Peyton.  
  
"As long as you try," Peyton told Haley, locking her arm with Haley's. "You know Haley, I think it's the beginning of a beautiful relationship."  
  
"That's not how the saying goes," Haley informed Peyton.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I decided to make the little slogan into my own," Peyton said to Haley laughingly.  
  
The two girls walked with laughter trailing behind them.  
  
"Hey, Hales."  
  
"Hey, Luke."  
  
"So guess where I was just invited to this weekend?"  
  
"Let me guess, Tim's cabin?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"You know, you're not the only one who has a friend in the inner circle," Haley informed Lucas. "I was invited too."  
  
"Really? That's awesome! You going?"  
  
"I don't know. My parents. Enough said."  
  
"You should go. I'm going. We'll have fun."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Haley told Lucas with a felling of infatuation towards her best friend. 


	3. Friday Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs and artists mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own the video game or the characters for the show.  
  
~Friday afternoon~  
  
'How in the hell did I end up in the same car as Nathan Scott?' Haley questioned herself as she was sitting in the Nathan's Dad Expedition.  
  
Her parents were, at first, against letting her go to a cabin, miles away from them, but in the end she convinced them. Lucas was with Brooke and Peyton was in Tim's car. Peyton couldn't handle being in the same car as Nathan because of their resent break up and Brooke was attached to Lucas' side. Including Jenna had to be by, her boyfriend, Tim's side, and that is how she ended up being in the same car as Nathan.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are we listening to?" asked a voice.  
  
Haley turned around and noticed that it was José who was speaking. José was also like Nathan, except he was Mexican. He dressed with the same plaid shirts, pants, and Polo's, but he had more of a sense of humor than Nathan.  
  
"What? You don't like Gavin DeGraw?" asked Nathan from the driver's seat.  
  
"I do, but come on; we are going to a cabin, by ourselves, with no units (parents). You have to put some dancing music on!" José said while making some dancing movements in his seat. "My girlfriend and I need to get hyped up for this carefree weekend. Put on some 50 Cent or Snoop in. Hell put some R. Kelly, but put in something that can get my groove on," he said continuing to dance in his seat, but was now joined with his girlfriend.  
  
"You want to listen to some music from a child rapper?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Just put in some hip-hop," José said pausing a moment from his dancing, but then continued again.  
  
"Fine," Nathan said. "Hey Jake can you pass me my CD case?" Nathan asked motioning where the CD case was.  
  
Jake passed him the case and he was soon flipping through his choices. After a few seconds, he took a CD out and inserted it into the stereo. Soon enough, there was hip-hop coming from the speakers of the car.  
  
"Ice Ice Baby. Yo VIP, Let's kick it! Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby..."  
  
Jose turned around and looked at Nathan.  
  
"Funny. Come on put in some real music. Keep it in this decade please," José told Nathan.  
  
Haley turned around and found Nathan laughing. Soon enough, she was laughing also with the rest of the people in the car, except for José.  
  
"Fine," Nathan replied putting in a new CD in.  
  
Within seconds Chingy's "Holidae In" was playing in the car.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about," José said satisfied with Nathan's choice. Shortly after, he was dancing, once again, with his girlfriend.  
  
'Maybe it's not going to be so bad,' Haley thought while laughing at Nathan and the couple.  
  
Part II  
  
* "Okay we're here," said Nathan as he pulled into the driveway of the cabin.  
  
Haley turned around and noticed how appealing and big the cabin was. From the outside it looked like it was a two-story cabin surrounded by Pine Trees. Within moments, everyone pilled out of the car.  
  
"Hey, you guys," replied a voice.  
  
Everyone turned around and noticed that Tim had already arrived.  
  
"Thought you guys would have been here sooner because of Nathan's heavy foot," replied Tim while walking over to Nathan and shook his hand.  
  
"Yeah, so did I," responded Nathan, "it seems that José has to go to the bathroom every hour. We had to keep stopping so he wouldn't pee in my dad's leather interior."  
  
"So I have a bladder problem; it's not my fault man," José said while nudging Nathan for telling Tim his problem.  
  
"Well I really don't want to continue talking about a guys problem going to the bathroom so lets go inside," retorted Jake.  
  
"Come on lets go," said Tim while leading the way. "Everyone is already inside, we were all wondering why you guys haven't arrived," he said laughingly. "Grab your bags so you wouldn't have to go back outside," he replied, referring to the low temperature.  
  
Everyone grabbed their bags and walked inside. Nathan walked in after Tim, followed by Haley, Jake, José, and Maria. Haley was amazed at the size and the 'homey' feeling she got when she walked inside.  
  
'I bet their plumbing works,' thought Haley as she dropped her bag beside the door and walked down the hallway. She continued to walk down the hallway that led to the living room and then to the other rooms in the house. She walked into the living room and was amazed at the system in the house and the other electronics in the room.  
  
"This is a sick system," replied José as he walked over to the television and dropped his bag.  
  
He turned on the television and surfed through the channels. Finally, he found MTV and noticed that commercials were on.  
  
"Come on..." cried José as he tried to find a decent channel.  
  
He then decided to go to Music choice and clicked on the channel labeled Hip-Hop. Within seconds, Usher's voice filled the room.  
  
Haley turned around and continued exploring the rest of the house. She walked down the hallway and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Lucas," Haley said walking over to him and hugging him. "I haven't seen you much today."  
  
"Yeah, well we were both in separate cars," stated Lucas as he hugged Haley back.  
  
"I know, but have you ever been stuck in a car with José?" Haley asked jokily.  
  
"Hey, I've been in a bus with him for three hours," Lucas said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, well we were stuck with him for four hours. Now that's killer," replied Haley teasingly.  
  
"Hey I'm kind of hungry, do you have any food?" asked Lucas while looking inside the covers."  
  
"Sorry, don't have any. Two people are going to have to go to the supermarket; while two others go get some wood for a fire. My girlfriend and I are going to get some entertainment," answered Tim, grabbing his keys off the counter.  
  
"Entertainment?" asked Haley confusingly.  
  
"Yeah, we are going to have to get some drinks to add some amusement to this trip. I have some people that can hook me up so I'll be back later," Tim said closing the door behind him.  
  
"Lucas and I are going to get some wood," said Brooke while dragging Lucas along with her.  
  
"Where are Jake, José, Maria, and Peyton?" asked Nathan looking around.  
  
"Well José, Jake, and Maria are playing Playstation II, and I don't know where Peyton is at. I saw her, but I don't know where she disappeared to," replied Haley in response.  
  
"Well I guess we are left with the Market," uttered Nathan as he grabbed his keys. "But I'm getting money before we leave," he said while turning around and began to walk to the living room.  
  
"Come on man, your going down!" exclaimed José as he stood up and played the game.  
  
"Oh, whatever you say," responded Jake.  
  
Suddenly, there were red blinks on the screen saying 'Game Over, Sonya wins!'  
  
"Oh yeah!" cried Jake while dancing in the living room.  
  
"Whatever, I want a rematch!" wailed José angrily.  
  
"You guys, before you kill each other in Mortal Kombat," interrupted Nathan as he walked into the living room," I need money for food, so pay up," Nathan announced while taking out his hand.  
  
"Fine man," replied José, still mad from losing the game. A few second later he handed Nathan a fifty-dollar bill, " I expect lots of junk food!"  
  
Nathan then motioned his hand towards Maria and Jake.  
  
"Here you go," replied Maria also handing him a fifty.  
  
"Damn man," uttered Jake giving Nathan only 40 dollars.  
  
Nathan then looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What? I got a little hungry on the way here. Remember when we stopped for gas? I grabbed something to eat," stated Jake flatly.  
  
"Whatever man," Nathan said while walking out of the living with a smirk.  
  
"You coming?" asked Nathan while he continued to walk.  
  
'Oh, what fun this trip is turning to,' thought Haley as she began to walk behind Nathan.  
  
AN: Hey you guys! Yes, this is a Haley and Nathan fic with some Lucas and Peyton. I have to build it up to that so you guys are going to have to wait! I hope you guys like it and please review, but NO flames! 


	4. Friday Night

AN: Hey you guys! I'm glad that you guys like this story! Sorry EvilKitty13, I'm going to keep José. He adds some humor to the story. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Thank You!  
  
Chapter 4: Late Friday  
  
"Come on you guys, help us unload the food," Nathan told everyone as he walked into the living room an hour and a half later.  
  
Nathan and Haley walked over to the living room and acknowledged that the guys were still playing the video game, but were now eating pizza.  
  
"You guys knew we were bringing food," stated Nathan while looking at the pizza boxes on the coffee table.  
  
"Dude you were taking a long time," stated José while chewing on a slice of pizza.  
  
"Whatever man, just help me unload the car," replied Nathan annoyed.  
  
"Okay we are on our way," responded José as he stood up from the couch.  
  
Five minutes later all the paper bags were out of the car and on top of the kitchen counter.  
  
"Geez, we have a lot of food," exclaimed José with a big smile on his face. "It's heaven..."  
  
"The party has arrived!" exclaimed Tim as he walked unexpectedly through the door. "We have all different kinds of alcohol for whatever mood anyone is in," said Tim while holding some Vodka in one hand and his girlfriend in his arm.  
  
"Yeah!" cried José again as he walked outside.  
  
The others then began to follow him.  
  
'Wonder where Lucas is at; He is taking a long time,' Haley wondered while looking around the house.  
  
"Hey," called a voice to Haley.  
  
Haley turned around and spotted Peyton.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering where you were at," replied Haley.  
  
"Yeah, I was up in the bedroom drawing," Peyton remarked, sort of sadly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Haley with concern.  
  
"Nah, it just feels a little funny being around Nathan," Peyton uttered, not so surely.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say," Haley answered, knowing that that wasn't the genuine reason she was depressed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to look for Lucas. He's been gone for awhile now," Haley responded noticing a flash of sudden sadness crossing Peyton's face, but disappeared as fast as it became visible.  
  
"Okay then. I'm going to go help them unload the car of alcohol," Peyton said laughingly, while walking through the door to the outside.  
  
"Yeah..." Haley replied by her sudden confusion.  
  
She stood for a few seconds in the kitchen and then went outside. She noted that most of the group were around Tim's car opening up some drinks, but recognized two people were missing, Lucas and Brooke.  
  
"They really are taking a long time," vocalized Haley aloud, beginning to worry.  
  
She began to wander away from the cabin and the group.  
  
"Smells so good," mumbled Haley as she walked deeper into the woods, regarding the enriching smell of the Pine trees.  
  
She was abruptly interrupted by noises a few feet away.  
  
"What the Hell?" Haley asked herself aloud as she approached the sounds.  
  
Soon the two figures came visible because of the bright moon illuminating over them. She recognized something similar about the beings.  
  
'That's odd; the guy has the same grey sweater as Lucas and the same blonde hair. The girl has the same coat and brown hair as Brooke,' wondered Haley.  
  
Finally, processing the scene before her and the similarities between the two individuals, she gaped aloud.  
  
"Lucas!" Haley exclaimed noticing the blonde boy jump in response to his name being called out.  
  
Lucas turned around and noticed his best friend's surprised look.  
  
"Haley!" Lucas blurted, getting off of Brooke and began to run towards her.  
  
"Haley what's wrong?" Lucas asked her as he grabbed her hand when he finally reached up to her.  
  
"Lucas, how can you..." Haley replied, not finishing her sentence and beginning to tear.  
  
"How can I what?" Lucas asked baffled.  
  
Haley paused, deciding if she should tell him now, how she truly felt about her best friend.  
  
"How can you not see...How can't you not see that Peyton likes you," Haley lied.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well she seemed really sad when she arrived at the cabin," Haley said as she wiped away her tears. "What happened in Tim's car?"  
  
"Nothing really," Lucas responded thinking back a couple of hours ago. "Nothing much, just that Brooke was all over me."  
  
"Well I can see that," Haley responded looking at the confused Brooke getting off the snow. "You know what? It's nothing; I just finished watching a movie and it was a chick flick. You know how I get with those kinds of movies," Haley said lying again to her best friend.  
  
"Oh, I see. I told you to keep away from those movies," Lucas said as he wiped away a tear from her face.  
  
"Well, I'll see you," Haley replied continuing to walk towards the cabin. "Make sure to bring some wood in soon, everyone is starting to get cold."  
  
"Yeah, okay. We'll be right there."  
  
Haley walked away from Lucas and soon enough there were tears streaming down her face wildly.  
  
'Lucas, how can you be so blinded?' Haley asked herself the real question she was going to ask Lucas moments ago. 


	5. Later Friday Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Chex-Mix or the show.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Later Friday night  
  
Part 1:  
  
Haley approached the cabin and noticed that everyone was now inside. She walked around the woods for awhile, letting all the tears fall free onto her face, but knew that she had to get back soon. She didn't want anyone to get worried so she headed back after she cleaned herself up.  
  
'Not like anyone cares anyways,' thought Haley as she walked in and was greeted by the sound of Hip-Hop.  
  
She recognized that all the food was now in the freezer, refrigerator, and the covers. She walked over to the covers and pulled out some Chex- Mix. She then walked over to the refrigerator and took out a chilled Coke. She sat down on a stool and began to eat.  
  
'Some fun this is starting to be,' Haley told herself mockingly while listening to the music blaring in the house.  
  
Abruptly her thoughts were interrupted by Brooke and Lucas entering the house with wood. She saw that they tried to fix themselves up, but their hair was still ruined.  
  
"Hey you want to give us a hand?" Brooke asked carrying some wood in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Haley replied, walking over to Brooke and grabbed a couple of pieces of log from her.  
  
They all walked over to the living room where the fireplace was at and where the rest of gang was situated in.  
  
"It's about time," Tim called out, helping Brooke with some of the wood.  
  
"Yeah brother dearest, I was starting to begin you left. You know this party would have been better," Nathan told Lucas as he stood up. "You know, do what my dad did to you," Nathan said adding some wood into the starting fire.  
  
"Why you like bastard," Lucas called out, dropping the wood, and jumped towards Nathan. However, before the two were in a quarrel, Jake and José held both of them apart.  
  
"Both of you" Jake yelled at them, "You are not going to do this here. We are not going to have this! Once we get back at Tree Hill you can do whatever you guys want, but not here. I want my weekend to be peaceful and pleasant, and not to be filled with stupid banters between two brothers," Jake cautioned them.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I'm going to go eat," Nathan said getting Jake's hands off of him.  
  
"He's the one who—" Lucas began.  
  
"Don't you even finish that!" Jake warned him.  
  
Lucas got José's hands off him and went upstairs while Brooke followed behind him.  
  
Tim unexpectedly started to laugh.  
  
"What the hell is up with you Tim?" Jake asked angrily.  
  
"That was pretty funny," Tim replied laughingly.  
  
"Ohh shut up," Jenna told, the intoxicated Tim.  
  
"Well now that everything is settled, lets dance," said José while grabbing his girlfriend.  
  
Jake walked over to where Lucas stood and picked up the scattered wood off the floor. He then placed it beside the fireplace.  
  
"Well I'm going to finish my Chex-Mix" announced Halley, putting the wood down where Jake placed the others.  
  
Haley walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey there," Haley called over to Nathan who was eating a couple of slices of pizza. "You just keep on getting Lucas madder and madder. Why can you just leave him alone? He's had a hard life," she told Nathan, grabbing her Coke and took a sip.  
  
"It's just that...every single time I see him...I get..." Nathan trailed off.  
  
"Yeah well, lighten up on the kid, okay? You had both a mother and a father; he only had a hardworking mother,"  
  
"Yeah I know, but..."  
  
"It's not that you helped him either. He gets on the basketball team and you kept making his life worse. He loves basketball and the price he had to pay was not fair. You guys shouldn't have hazed him. Just accept that he's on the team and move on."  
  
"It's my basketball team, not his. Only one Scott is allowed and that is me."  
  
"NO, it's both of you. He did beat you one day, remember?" Haley asked, referring to the basketball match before he joined the team.  
  
"Don't even begin with me about that day," Nathan said getting annoyed.  
  
"Whatever, I'm just glad that Jake out there finally set both of you guys straight; Even though you always seem to start it."  
  
"Whatever. Can't we stop this conversation now?" Nathan demanded rather than asked.  
  
"I'm just telling you the facts," Haley replied, grabbing her bag of Chex- Mix. "Want some?" Haley asked offering some.  
  
Nathan looked at her in amazement. 'One moment I was getting yelled at and the next she is offering me some of her food. She is strange,' Nathan said to himself.  
  
"But a lot of things she said were true," said a voice in the back of his head.  
  
He turned around and grabbed a handful of her food.  
  
"Thanks," he responded as he ate some of the Chex-Mix.  
  
"I said if you wanted some, not eat the entire bag," replied Haley smiling.  
  
Nathan looked at her and finally noticed how attractive she truly was.  
  
"Let's drink," Nathan said grabbing Haley and taking her to the living room.  
  


* * *

  
Part II:  
  
When they arrived to the living room, they found everyone in a good mood. José and Maria were dancing, Tim and Jenna were making out, and Jake and Peyton were having, what seemed like a good conversation. Everyone was drinking and all types of drinks were placed on the table.  
  
"Okay, Okay. Everyone, Lets Party!" yelled Nathan over the loud music.  
  
He let go of Haley's hand and started mixing some drinks. He mixed some Vodka and orange juice on one and in the other he put in some Brandi and Coke.  
  
"Here you go," Nathan replied handing over the orange juice and Vodka.  
  
"Sorry, I don't drink," Haley said refusing the drink.  
  
"Come on. You won't even taste it. I swear, it's just tastes like orange juice," Nathan responded holding the drink towards Haley. "It'll make you forget your problems for awhile," he vocalized moving the drink in front of her.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You're right, you wouldn't drink this. This is mischievous and we all know that Haley James doesn't do anything that is fun or adventurous," Nathan alleged, taking the drink away from Haley.  
  
Suddenly, Haley remembered her parents and how they were pressuring her to be more successful and academic than Beth. She subsequently remembered Peyton, Lucas, and then Brooke.  
  
"Give me that," replied Haley grabbing the drink from Nathan's hand and began to chug.  
  
"Why Miss Haley James, you seem to surprise me. You do know how to loosen up once in awhile," Nathan said while taking a drink of his own.  
  
"Cheers," he told Haley while holding his drink to her and began to drink.  
  
AN: Hey you guys! I hoped that you guys liked these two chapters and there is more coming soon! I kind of had to use Jake as the person to get annoyed, I know that it was a little out of character...I'm sorry, but what can I do? Well I hope again that you guys liked it and hope that you review. (Remember no flames, PLEASE!) Thank You! 


	6. Saturday

*Chapter 6: Saturday  
  
*Part 1*  
  
'Oh, my God, my head is pounding,' Haley told herself as she got up at noon the next day.  
  
"What the hell happened last night?" Haley wondered aloud as she began to get up, but felt something warm beside her. She looked over and noticed that it was Nathan.  
  
"What the hell?" Haley said as she saw Nathan's form beside her.  
  
She suddenly began to tap Nathan so he would wake up.  
  
"Give me five more minutes' mom. It's Saturday," Nathan mumbled in response.  
  
"Sorry, wrong! It's me Haley and I want to know what the hell I am doing in your room!" Haley demanded, beginning to smack Nathan.  
  
"Stop it!" Nathan exclaimed, taking Haley's hands away from him. "Don't you remember what happened last night?" Nathan asked hoarsely.  
  
"Obviously no because I am wondering what the hell I am doing in here!" Haley cried to him.  
  
"Last night was incredible," Nathan answered.  
  
"What?" Haley asked shocked at what he just said.  
  
She suddenly began to cry.  
  
"Haley! Haley!" Nathan said going over to her. "I was just joking! We didn't do anything last night!"  
  
Haley abruptly got up and began to hit and smack Nathan.  
  
"Never, ever, do that to me again!" Haley shouted between punches.  
  
"You done now?" Nathan asked as Haley still hit him.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Haley replied as she began to calm down. "So what exactly did we do last night? I don't remember much. I just remember you offering me drinks and I kept drinking them. The last thing I remember was drinking some hypnotiqu," Haley informed him.  
  
"Damn, the first thing that goes is your mind," Nathan told her while changing shirts.  
  
Haley looked away shyly.  
  
"Well you kept drinking and then you began to get tired so I took you to my bedroom. We got on the bed and then something happened and we began to make out. It started to escalade from there, but we stopped before we did anything you would regret. You wouldn't let me leave, so I slept with you," Nathan told her.  
  
Haley just sat on the bed when being told of last night's events. She sat for a few minutes on the bed surprised by everything he told her.  
  
"Look, I promise that was all we did," replied Nathan bending over in front of Haley so he can see her face.  
  
Haley looked up and noticed the sincerity in Nathan's eyes. She looked over at his mouth and wished that he would kiss her again, like last night. She tried to think really hard how his lips felt on top of hers, but she couldn't remember. She looked back into his eyes and started to lean in for a kiss. Nathan began to do the same but they were unexpectedly interrupted by José opening the door.  
  
"What's up my two love birds? How was last night?" José asked as he sat down on the bed beside Haley.  
  
"Nothing happened," Haley rapidly responded.  
  
Nathan looked at her for a moment, but looked away after her reply; unknown to her that what she just said hurt him.  
  
"Sure... I never knew that you could drink so much Haley. Next time we are at Tree Hill, we are definitely going to party!" Jose said, putting his arm around her. "But...Man can you babble when you are wasted," he continued to tell her.  
  
"You're right about that," Nathan responded agreeing with him. "Haley you kept talking and talking last night. You could only be quiet for a few minutes," Nathan added laughingly.  
  
"Oh, my God, what did I say?" she asked, beginning to freak out. "I didn't say anything bad, did I?"  
  
Both boys began to laugh, remembering the things that Haley had told them last night.  
  
"I never knew that sharks roamed the earth before dinosaurs," José replied.  
  
"Yeah, I never knew that the only time penguins are airborne is when they leap out of the water," Nathan added.  
  
Haley looked at them in amazement. She had expected them to tell her that she told them something about he crush on Luke or about her problems at home, but she never expected for them to tell her the interesting facts she learned from her younger sister.  
  
"Oh, my... I thought I said other things," she responded thankfully.  
  
"Why? Does Haley James have some deep dark secrets?' José asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha. Funny. No, its just I have some things that other people don't know," Haley told them.  
  
"Well, I just came in to tell you that breakfast is ready and that we are going skiing after everyone is ready," Jose said as he began to get off the bed. "So get up Sleepy Heads!" he told them as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"I kind of need to look for my bag so I can take a shower, so I'll see ya," Haley said while opening the door, wanting to get out.  
  
"Haley, wait," Nathan replied, closing the door and taking her back into his room.  
  
"What Nathan?" she asked confused.  
  
"I was wondering if you're all right because last night you said some stuff about your parents and other problems you were having," he said to her with concern in his voice.  
  
"What? I thought you said that I didn't say anything personal," she asked baffled.  
  
"Yeah, well I was going along with José because he doesn't know. Only I do," he said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Well you know the alcohol kind of makes you say things that you don't mean," answered Haley smiling lightly and taking her hand back.  
  
"No. Alcohol makes you say things that you do mean, but it is the stuff that has been bottled up inside you for a long time," he responded, not believing what she said.  
  
"No, Nathan. Nothing is wrong. Maybe you had a little too much to drink last night and you're imagining things," she vocalized as she walked towards the door. "Well I got to go find my clothes and take a shower. See you downstairs," replied Haley as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Haley, bewildered of last night's events and getting a superior headache then she originally had.  
  
***********************************  
  
*Part 2*  
  
"Hey you guys," greeted Haley as she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Miss Alcoholic," replied Maria as she looked up at her.  
  
"Heard you had quite a night," uttered Jake as he took a drink of his orange juice.  
  
"Don't even remind me," Haley replied, disbelieved of last night.  
  
"What happened last night?" asked Lucas as he looked at Haley confused.  
  
"Where should I start?" asked José teasingly.  
  
"No. Lets just eat breakfast," replied Haley, interrupting José.  
  
Lucas turned around and looked at his best friend puzzled.  
  
"What? Lucas I swear nothing happened last night. I just got peered pressured to do something I didn't want to do," Haley said looking over at Nathan, who was sitting on a stool. "Don't worry about it," she added as she approached him and gave him a hug. "Lets eat, so we can go skiing," retorted Haley as she sat down and began to eat.  
  
'This is going to be a long day,' Haley thought as she ate with everyone.  
  
************************************ *Part 3*  
  
Saturday afternoon  
  
"Hell yeah! Lets hit some slopes!" yelled José as he got out of Nathan's car.  
  
Everyone else began to get out of the car after the excited José.  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" asked Jake as he grabbed his skies from the back of the car.  
  
"Well, we'll decide when Tim gets here," Nathan replied.  
  
"So to let time pass... we'll play with the snow," José said while bending over and grabbing some snow.  
  
"You are so immature sometimes," responded Maria as she stood by the car.  
  
"Come on Maria, you have to admit that this is fun! Remember the good times," he told her.  
  
Maria turned around and ignored José. Suddenly, she felt something cold hit her on the arm. She turned around and noticed José laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh, no, this is war," replied Maria as she bent over and grabbed a hand full of snow.  
  
Next thing you know, there was a snow fight between the couple.  
  
"How mature right?" asked Nathan as he walked over to where Haley stood.  
  
"Yeah, it's cute though," responded Haley, amused by the scene before her.  
  
Suddenly she felt something cold go down her back. She turned around towards Nathan, but noticed that he ran off and now laughed beside a tree.  
  
"Nathan!" Haley cried running towards him  
  
She bent over, grabbed an entire handful of snow, and continued to run towards him. He soon became aware of Haley running towards him and he began to run away from her. Although, within seconds, she caught up to him. She threw him the ball, but Nathan wasn't ready for the hit. He tumbled over, but not by himself. He grabbed Haley and soon they were both on the ground, on top of each other. Their breaths got heavier as they looked at each other. Haley looked at Nathan and wished to continue what happened in the bedroom before José intruded them. Nathan leaned in and his lips were soon on top of hers.  
  
"Haley, where are you?" asked Lucas from afar.  
  
"Oh my God, Lucas," she uttered, stopping the kiss and got up.  
  
Nathan got up, disappointed by the sudden interruption. Haley walked over towards Lucas.  
  
"Hey," replied Haley steering Lucas away from Nathan. "Let's go ski," she added as they got farther away from Nathan.  
  
"What were you doing so into the woods?" asked Lucas as he was led by Haley.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just wanted to see the forest a little deeper," lied Haley as they approached the group.  
  
"Hey Peyton," she said as she headed towards her. "I haven't seen you a lot throughout this trip, how come?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I've been mostly with Jake. We've been talking about different things," Peyton told her.  
  
"Really? That's cool," responded Haley.  
  
"So, I've noticed that you've been talking with Nathan a lot," Peyton informed her.  
  
"Oh, we've just been talking," replied Haley, as she got uncomfortable of the conversation. "Nothing else."  
  
"Yeah, well...be careful," Peyton said as she walked away.  
  
'Be careful of what?' Haley asked herself.  
  
*************************************  
  
*Part 4*  
  
"I am NEVER going skiing," said Haley as she sat down on the coach.  
  
"You almost had it," stated Nathan as he sat beside her.  
  
"Yeah, right! I could barely move in those things," she cried as she pointed towards the scattered skies.  
  
"Yeah...you are right. You could barely stand on them for five seconds and then you fell back onto the ground," Nathan notified her.  
  
"You weren't supposed to agree," responded Haley as she punched Nathan on the arm lightly.  
  
Haley and Nathan had come home early because there weren't any improvements with Haley. Lucas never skied before, but he learned rapidly from Brooke. José, Maria, Tim, and Jenna have already skied before, so they decided to hit the slopes instead. Peyton went with Jake.  
  
"So what are we going to do to pass time?" asked Haley, looking around.  
  
"I have an idea," responded Nathan as he got closer to Haley.  
  
"No. No. No. Nathan this is wrong," she answered as she moved away from him.  
  
"What? Why?" Nathan asked taken aback.  
  
"You are the enemy of my best friend. You two are always fighting and I've known and been friends with Lucas longer."  
  
"I'm starting to like you Haley," Nathan told her as he got up and got closer to her.  
  
"No. This isn't happening," said Haley as she pulled away from him. "Lets watch T.V." she replied as she grabbed the remote and ignored her new arising feelings for Nathan.  
  
**********************************  
  
AN: Hey you guys! I hope that you liked this chapter, it was kind of boring, but I showed interaction between Haley and Nathan, at least. Well thanks for reading the chapter and please review (NO flames)! THANKS!!!  
  
AN2: (Source of the facts: http://kidzone.ws/animals/penguins/facts2.htm) 


	7. Saturday Night

AN: I promised some Peyton and Lucas action...so here it is!  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 6: Saturday Night  
  
*Part 1:*  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Wow, they are taking a long time," said Haley as she looked at the clock over the television.  
  
"It's only eight, they should be home soon," replied Nathan as he looked at the clock.  
  
"What happened if-"Haley was cut off by someone opening the door.  
  
"PARTY!" yelled a voice in the entry of the cabin.  
  
"GET THE LIQUOR!" yelled another voice.  
  
Haley and Nathan walked over to the two howling figures. As the figures approached them, Haley noticed that it was Tim and José. Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Jenna, and Maria followed behind them.  
  
"Party? What are you talking about?" asked Haley as he saw Tim and José.  
  
"Hell yeah! I met some of my friends on the slopes and I invited them over tonight. Then they are inviting some of their friends and then some of their friends, so there's going to be a party tonight," Tim informed them.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Yeah and the party begins!" cried Tim as he opened the door.  
  
"I'm going to put some music on," José announced as he walked towards the living room with his girlfriend.  
  
"Come on," pronounced Nathan as he grabbed Haley by the hand.  
  
"Oh no, not again," uttered Haley as she was led to wherever by Nathan.  
  
*************************************  
  
*Part 2:*  
  
-Lucas and Peyton-  
  
Lucas stood confused at the sudden friendship between his best friend and his enemy.  
  
'What is going on between the two?' Lucas thought to himself.  
  
"Interesting relationship between the two, huh?" Peyton replied, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I was just wondering that," Lucas mentioned as he saw Haley and Nathan walk, hand in hand, down the hallway.  
  
"So..." Peyton said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, so how come I haven't seen you with the group lately? I've seen you leave and not come back," Lucas stated to her.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been in such a good mood lately," she replied, not meeting Lucas' eyes.  
  
"Why? Did Nathan do anything to you?" asked Lucas with worry.  
  
"No. No. It's just...I don't know," she responded confused. "Just stuff," she answered.  
  
"Oh, I see," Lucas said, not believing her.  
  
"So have you drawn anything since we've been here?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, a couple."  
  
"That's cool," he retorted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well..." Peyton trailed off, "do you want to see them?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah that'll be cool," he said lightening up.  
  
"Okay... well... lets go," Peyton responded, guiding the way through the crowded hallway to her bedroom.  
  
Peyton closed the door behind them and walked over to the dresser. She opened a drawer, pulled out her new drawings, and handed them to Lucas.  
  
"They aren't that good, but..." Peyton uttered as she handed them to him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked her as he looked through the drawings and sat down on the bed. "These are great!" he replied as he finished looking through them.  
  
"You think?" Peyton asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Lucas retorted, looking up from the drawings and faced her. "These drawings are some of the best I've seen," he added as he stood up and left the drawings on the bed.  
  
They looked at each other from eye to eye and Lucas couldn't help but feel sexual attraction towards her. He leaned in and their lips met for a sweet kiss. Peyton stood, unexpected for what had come to her. As they began to kiss Peyton leaned in even more and deepened the kiss. She began to guide him to the bed, but she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Brooke..." Peyton said as she stood motionless.  
  
"What about her?" Lucas asked.  
  
"You guys have been all over each other since the ride here," Peyton stated to him. "She really likes you," Peyton added.  
  
"Yeah, but the person I like is right in front of me," Lucas muttered leaning in towards her.  
  
"Yeah, but..." she began before she was interrupted by Lucas' lips on top of hers once again.  
  
Peyton forgot all about Brooke and started to kiss Lucas passionately. She deepened the kiss and began to walk towards the bed again. Soon enough, they were both on top of the bed, kissing more recklessly. Within moments, clothes began to come off and were thrown onto the floor.  
  
"Lucas..." Peyton mumbled between kisses.  
  
"I have wanted this for so long," he uttered to her,  
  
Abruptly the door flew open and Brooke stood surprised at her best friend and the guy she liked.  
  
"How can you do this to me?" Brooke asked as she ran way with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Brooke!" Peyton called out to her as she began to put her clothes back on.  
  
"Peyton," Lucas called to her as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No. This isn't going to happen. My best friend is mad at me because I betrayed her," Peyton vocalized as she put on her blouse. "Sorry Lucas, but I care more for Brooke," she responded as she left the room.  
  
"Peyton!" Lucas called out to her, but she was already gone.  
  
**********************************  
  
*Part 3:*  
  
Haley walked up the stairs as Peyton stomped down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Peyton," Haley called to her as she passed by furiously.  
  
Peyton ignored her and continued to walk down the stairs to the entrance of the cabin.  
  
'Wonder what is wrong with Peyton,' Haley thought.  
  
Haley continued to walk up the stairs to the clear hallway above. Everyone was only allowed downstairs except for her and the rest of the group that were staying here at the cabin. She ditched Nathan because she didn't want to drink again so she just left him with his other friends. She continued to walk down the hallway when she noticed a door ajar. She walked towards the open door and noticed that Lucas was situated inside.  
  
"Hey what's up?' she asked him as she walked inside.  
  
She noted that Lucas was sitting on the bed in a pensive state.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts," she told him as she walked over to the bed and sat beside him.  
  
"Oh, hey Haley," Lucas greeted her as he looked at her. "Just thinking about stuff," he informed her after her last comment.  
  
"Seems to me that you're thinking about none other than Peyton," she told him.  
  
He looked at her astounded.  
  
"I saw her storm down the stairs," she informed him. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just same old same old," he replied to her not wanting for her to know what he was really thinking about.  
  
"Sure..." she answered back to him, untrusting him. "So what are you doing up here all by yourself," she asked him, "and without Brooke."  
  
"Brooke just needed some fresh air," Lucas stated as he thought of her leaving in fury out of the bedroom and out of the cabin.  
  
"That's the first," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, well there's always first's for everything," he told her.  
  
"I bet..." she answered.  
  
"So...what's been up with you?" he asked. "I haven't talked to you in awhile," he stated.  
  
"Nothing much," she retorted back. "It's kind of surprising, you're actually caring now..." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Lucas, hearing Haley's last comment turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Haley, I've always cared for you. We've been friends for ages and we will continue to be for a long time. I'll always be there for you through everything and we'll grow gray and old with each other," he told her as he continued to look at her.  
  
She responded with a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you and me will go to IHOP, eat breakfast, and get the senior discount," she joked to him as she began to smile.  
  
Lucas looked up at his best friend and noticed how precious and special she actually was to him. She had been the person that had been with him through everything, since their childhood. She had been there for him when the team began to haze him and when his father re-entered his life. He looked at his best friend with new care and began to distinguish how beautiful she truly was from the inside and out. He continued to look at her with new feelings.  
  
He soon began to lead in and Haley did the same. His lips met hers in a sweet and extraordinary kiss. Unlike any other kiss he had with Peyton or Brooke, but a kiss that he knew was true.  
  
Haley pulled away and sat on the bed with an astonished look on her face. Her best friend and the person she yearned had actually kissed HER. However, the kiss was not what she had expected it to be, but something that felt so terribly wrong. She had kissed the person she longed for, but she had now realized that her feelings were incorrect.  
  
"Sorry Hales," uttered Lucas as he stood up and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
He had begun to realize that he made a terrible mistake.  
  
*******************  
  
AN: Hey you guys! I hope that you liked this chapter! I promised some Lucas and Peyton action and there it is! Trust me, this fic is a NALEY ALL THE WAY, so please no hate reviews over Lucas and Haley's little rendezvous (think that's how you spell it)! Thank you and I hoped you liked it. **Coming up...Nathan and Haley interaction!** 


	8. Late Saturday Night

*Chapter 7: Looked in on Late Saturday Night*  
  
Part 1  
  
-Nathan and Haley-  
  
"Haley, I've been looking for you," Nathan said as he found Haley in the hallway upstairs, by the bedrooms.  
  
"Hey," Haley replied as she turned around giving Nathan a fake smile.  
  
"Haley is something wrong?" he asked, seeing right through her.  
  
"No. No. Nothing's wrong. Just you know... stuff. It's so crowded in here, so I'm just feeling a bit woozy, but it's no big deal," she told him as she continued to smile.  
  
"Sure, Haley," he told her, not believing her. "So, when are we going to talk about last night?" he asked her.  
  
"What about last night?" she asked back.  
  
"Haley, I know some things are up with you. You mentioned some stuff last night and I want to help out," he replied, sounding sincere and worried.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help," she snapped back at him.  
  
"There my problems and no one else's, okay?" she answered as she stormed down the hallway.  
  
"Haley...wait!" Nathan yelled to her as he ran after her.  
  
She walked into the nearest room and began to close the door.  
  
"Haley," Nathan uttered as he held the door from being shut.  
  
"Just leave," she told him.  
  
"I'm not going to," he responded as he closed the door behind them and turned on the lights.  
  
Looking around at the pink room with only one bed, he remembered something.  
  
"Holy shit," he said taking in his surroundings and recognizing the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him, confused of his sudden reaction.  
  
"This room locks automatically from the inside when you close it," he told her as he began to turn the knob again.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled as she pushed Nathan aside and tried to open the door.  
  
She hit the door, but knew that no one would hear her. They were upstairs and no one was up there unless it was one of the gang. All the other people weren't allowed to walk up there so they would have to wait till they hear one of the gang.  
  
"Haley there is no point to knocking on the door," he told her. "The music is blasting and no one could hear you."  
  
"I know, but..." she answered back as she fell to the floor with her back on the door.  
  
She looked around the room and noticed that it was pink with flowers painted on the wall. She recognized that the room had an empty closet, dresser, and a desk.  
  
She then finally recognized the size the bed.  
  
"That bed could not fit both of us," she told him as she got up. "It could only fit one of us."  
  
"It can fit both of us," he remarked back. "We are going to be a little tight, but we'll fit," he added. "It'll give us time to get to know each other a lot more... personally," he uttered smoothly as he got close to her.  
  
"Men are such pigs," she responded as she got away from him.  
  
"It's our job," he told her proudly. "So anyways..."  
  
"Yeah...what in the hell are we going to do to keep sane? I'm already starting to get bored?"  
  
"I could actually think of a few things..." he slickly replied while imagining it.  
  
"That is disgusting Scott!" she shrieked back.  
  
"What? Like you never thought about it?" he asked her as he lay down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, every night before I go to sleep," she mocked as she looked around the room.  
  
"I bet. I know I'm irresistible," he informed her.  
  
"It's starting to get a little tight in here," she advised him as she pushed herself against the wall. "Your ego is too big to fit in here," she said as she still was adjacent to the wall.  
  
"Funny...." He responded sarcastically as he got up and off the bed.  
  
"Ouf..." she pronounced as she got off the wall. "Your ego got smaller," she continued, "could finally breathe and walk."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," he mumbled as he looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked him as she pretended to be dumbfounded.  
  
They both began to look through the drawers, trying to find something...anything. Nathan walked over to the empty closet and became aware that there were actually things in there.  
  
"Hey, I found some things," he called to her as he began to explore what he discovered.  
  
He retrieved a Candyland box, Barbie dolls, a Pretty Pretty Princess box, and Twister.  
  
"Looks like Tim's little sister left some stuff."  
  
"Oh my God!" she cried as she saw the Pretty Pretty Princess box.  
  
"Woa, there tiger. It's just a game," he told her as he saw her eyes bulge out.  
  
"I remember playing this game when I was younger," she informed him excited as she took the box from his hands.  
  
"Okay...so you won't be bored, but me on the other hand..." he replied.  
  
"No, you totally have to play with me," she begged him as she opened the box and put its contents on the floor.  
  
"No, I don't think so," he responded.  
  
"C'mon, Nathan...Lucas always played with me," she told him knowing that that would annoy him.  
  
"Lucas? I don't care," he told her, starting to get angry of his foe and "dearest brother" being mentioned.  
  
"C'mon Nathan," she pouted. "Please, Natey!" she pleaded as she looked up from the box and met his piercing green eyes.  
  
"As long as you never call me that name every again," he replied as he sat down across from her. "Besides, how can anyone resist that beautiful face?"  
  
She looked at him in wonderment of his last comment, but then began to smile and blush.  
  
"Cut it out Scott," she said as she pushed him a little. "I won't let you be crowned princess," she added.  
  
"You've already been crowned princess in my heart," he flirtatiously told her (AN: sorry don't know any good pick up lines).  
  
"Okay lets play," she replied as she ignored the last comment, but still blushed.  
  
*********************************  
  
*Part 2*  
  
"I'm Princess!" Haley yelled as she put the small crown on her head. "Bow down to the princess," she told Nathan as she pointed to him to do so.  
  
"Haley, can we play something else now?" he asked of boredom.  
  
Haley had gotten all the rings, bracelets, and the necklace of the game and Nathan only got the black ring.  
  
"Oh, you just mad because I'm the princess and you're not," she stated as she danced around the room with the crown on her head.  
  
Nathan looked up at Haley, amazed of her childish act with the game  
  
'It seems like she's 10 again,' Nathan thought as he smiled at Haley. 'But she does look stunning,' he added to himself silently.  
  
"Mighty Princess, may we please play another game," he begged her sarcastically as he kneeled.  
  
"I guess we could play another game, peasant," she joked as she looked at the other games.  
  
"Peasant? Thanks Haley."  
  
"With much love," she replied.  
  
"So, what are we going to play?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Okay we are going to play Twister," she said.  
  
"Why Haley are you wanting to get tangled with me?" he asked her with a smirk.  
  
"In your dreams," she told him.  
  
"Oh, believe me that's not all we do..." he told her.  
  
"That's disgusting," she responded with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"Are you planning on still wearing the crown when we play?" he asked her.  
  
"Duh," she replied. "It will show you that you may be smooth on the court, but in Pretty Pretty Princess I am the ruler! Plus I get to shove it in your face," she added with a smile.  
  
"So you think I'm smooth?" he asked as he looked over at her. "So anyways," he said as he took off his jacket and realized that something was inside.  
  
"Huh? What the hell is inside here," he vocalized as he took out whatever it was.  
  
It was a bag of Cracker Jack's.  
  
"Want some?" he asked her as he opened the bag and took out some of the popcorn.  
  
"Yeah sure," she replied as she grabbed a handful and set the game up.  
  
Nathan noticed that something was inside the bag. He pulled out a small white bag and opened it. He revealed a pink bracelet. He looked over at Haley and saw that she was still setting up the game, but was almost done.  
  
"Here," he told her and he walked over to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"What are you doing Nathan?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"It's a gift," he answered as he put the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
Haley looked down at the pink bracelet and then looked back at him.  
  
"Thank you Nathan," she responded as she gave him a big smile. "Now lets play; it's set up."  
  
"Okay since you lost in Pretty Pretty Princess, then you could go first poor peasant," she teasingly told him.  
  
"Oh, thank you your highness. It's such an honor..." he sarcastically responded.  
  
Nathan flicked the spinner on the wheel and read its result.  
  
"Right foot green," he said aloud as he moved into that position.  
  
*They continued to play the game for the next thirty minutes...  
  
"Okay, right hand red," Haley spoke.  
  
"Don't fall down," Nathan told her.  
  
Nathan and Haley were both tangled together and it was difficult for either of them to move. Haley moved her hand and lost her balance. Her entire body fell on the plastic with Nathan. They both began to laugh wildly because of all the fun they were having.  
  
"Good job Haley," Nathan notified her in between laughs. "Now the crown has been passed to me," he said as he removed the crown from her head and put it onto his.  
  
"No. You don't look as pretty as me with the crown," she informed him, retrieving the crown.  
  
She paused and smiled to him.  
  
Nathan looked at her deep brown eyes and began to smile wider. First time in a long time, he gave someone a true, honest smile. Ever since his mother left for the extensive trips and his dad pressured him constantly about basketball, he finally felt happy. He was intrigued of her personality and how she was never intimidated of him. He loved it when she questioned him about his actions when he got his brother mad yesterday. She was the only person who spoke up to him in a long time. Not even his friends did that.  
  
She began to look at Nathan's green eyes with amazement. She had never expected Nathan to be such a great guy before this trip. However, during this excursion, she got to know him a lot more personally and liked who he truly was not who he appeared to be around his friends.  
  
They both leaned in for a kiss and within moments their lips met again. To deepen the kiss, Haley leaned back and let Nathan get on top of her.  
  
Nathan couldn't get enough of Haley and continued to kiss her hungrily. He soon began to trail kisses down her neck. He next began to move his hand across her curves and rested his hand on the buttons of her blouse. He quickly began to unbutton her shirt as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Nathan..." Haley said. "Stop..." she told him as she realized that he was unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
Nathan stopped and looked at Haley's stricken face.  
  
"I'm sorry Haley. I just couldn't resist anymore," he explained to her.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," she told him, as she knew that she too craved his touch. "Lets find some other thing to do," she responded.  
  
They both got up and looked around the room some more. Nathan walked over to the desk and pulled a couple of drawers open. In the top drawer he found a small, pink, Hello Kitty stereo. He pulled it out and set it on the desk.  
  
"So I found some music," he told her as he looked through the drawer for some CD's. "All she has is N SYNC, Backstreet Boys, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, and Mandy Moore," he informed her. "Looks like Tim's sister is a classic teenage Pop girl,"  
  
"C'mon, like you never liked N SYNC? You know that you secretly loved BSB," she teased him. "Let me see the CD's."  
  
He passed her the CD's and she glimpsed through them.  
  
"Oh, I love this CD!" Haley exclaimed as she noticed the Mandy Moore So Real CD.  
  
"Haley, you like Pop music?" he asked amazed.  
  
"What? Every teenage girl liked Pop music at one point in time," she replied.  
  
"Where you one of the teenage girls that cried when they didn't get their tickets to see N SYNC?" he asked her jokingly.  
  
"Well, they were actually coming to Tree Hill! Can you believe that? I couldn't miss out," she answered.  
  
He looked at her surprised.  
  
"Just joking," she replied. "Never was an N SYNC fan. I preferred Backstreet Boys," she informed him.  
  
"Anyways..." he said changing the subject.  
  
"Let's listen to Mandy Moore," she responded as she put the CD in the player.  
  
"Oh, no. Kill me now," Nathan mumbled as she lay down on the bed and covered his ears.  
  
"Oh, you're going to like it," she told him as she connected the CD player into the outlet.  
  
She skipped track one and moved on to Candy. The voice of Mandy Moore abruptly filled the silent room.  
  
"Can you please change the song," he begged her.  
  
"Fine," she answered, changing to track 3.  
  
"Don't really like this song," she uttered to herself as she changed the song.  
  
The song, "Walk me Home," filled the room.  
  
She sat on the bed, hearing the lyrics and rhythms fill the room. Nathan looked up at Haley and observed her admiration and focus on the song. He rapidly got off the bed and faced Haley.  
  
"Care to dance Madame?" he asked her as he extended his hand.  
  
"I thought you hated the music," she answered.  
  
"But as long as I'm with you, I'm fine," he retorted.  
  
"Mercy, Monsieur," she replied taking his hand and smiled.  
  
They both danced, hand in hand, slowly, knowing that it was the beginning of something exceptional. 


	9. Sunday Morning Part 1

AN: AU means Alternate Universe- Basically it means that I use the same characters, but I put them in my own different world. I reposted because all I got was one review, so...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*Sunday Morning *  
Part 1  
  
Haley began to wake up the following day or rather the same day. It was Sunday morning and she was still tired. She opened her eyes and suddenly remembered the events of last night.  
  
'I thought that I was dreaming,' Haley told herself as she looked over at Nathan. She unexpectedly saw that he was already awake.  
  
"Good Morning," greeted Nathan to Haley.  
  
"Now that's freaky. Never ever do that again," she said referring to him watching her while she slept.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Nathan jokingly.  
  
"Whatever. Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?" she asked him.  
  
"Well you know you looked so sexy while you were sleeping..."she answered flirtatiously.  
  
"You really need to stop with those stupid lines," she told him with a smile.  
  
"You wound me James," he responded with a motion towards his heart being hurt.  
  
"You hear that?" she asked, ignoring his last comment.  
  
"Hear what?" he retorted confused.  
  
"Exactly. It's quiet," she answered with a smile.  
  
"You're starting to scare me," he informed her.  
  
"If everything is quiet it means that everyone is in their bed, asleep. The party has ended and...we can get out of here!" she replied excited.  
  
"Okay...Was I really that bad last night?" he asked her with a smile.  
  
"Nathan, you pushed me off the bed last night!" she told him as she got off the bed.  
  
"What?" he asked. "The bed was small, I had to get comfortable. What was I suppose to do?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"You could have stopped moving," she remarked.  
  
"You have to admit that it was pretty funny," he responded as he also got closer to her.  
  
"How about we knock on the wall and wake up whoever is rooming beside us," suggested Haley, changing the subject.  
  
"Go ahead and pound on the wall," he told her as he stood and watched her with amusement.  
  
Haley turned around and began to bang on the wall. She continued to bang, harder and harder for a couple of minutes. Finally, after 5 minutes of hammering the wall someone opened the door.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" asked Tim who appeared to be half asleep still and furious of his sleep interruption.  
  
"Oh thank God," screamed Haley as she walked over to Tim. "You are a lifesaver."  
  
"What the hell is up with your girlfriend?" asked Tim confused of Haley's sudden niceness and thankfulness.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, we have been stuck up here since last night," informed Nathan.  
  
"Yeah, this dumbass closed the door," added Haley.  
  
"Damn Nathan, I thought that you learned from last time," replied Tim referring to the time that Nathan closed the door to make out with some girl; the first time that Tim took him up to his cabin. He ended up being stuck with the stupid girl for a couple of hours, until Tim saw that he was gone for a while and went to look for him.  
  
"Jenna woke me up when she heard all the ruckus coming from next door and since the stupid banging wouldn't stop, I had to come over here and yell at you guys," stated Tim.  
  
"Well this time, you didn't bail me out till the next day," replied Nathan. "Besides didn't you wonder where we were at?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the hell that I knew you were stupid, AGAIN," responded Tim.  
  
"Shut up," answered Nathan annoyed of the conversation.  
  
"Okay well I am going to go to my bedroom, so see you guys later," intruded Haley as she walked through the door.  
  
Haley began to walk down the hallway. She passed a window and opened her bedroom door.  
  
"Hold on," Haley said aloud as she walked back to the window.  
  
To her astonishment she saw that the snow covered the entire road and all she could see through the window was white from the snow.  
  
"Holy shit," she retorted aloud surprised.  
  
She walked over to Nathan's bedroom because she knew that he was going to be there. She slammed the door open and noticed that Nathan stood with only his boxers on.  
  
"I'm sorry," Haley said as she blushed at only seeing Nathan with his boxers.  
  
Nathan turned around and smirked.  
  
"It's not like you weren't going to see me sooner or later without my pants on," replied Nathan teasingly as he walked over to her.  
  
"Arg, Nathan. You're disgusting," Haley commented, turning around and observed that he still didn't have any pants on.  
  
"Nathan put on some pants," she ordered.  
  
"Why? Is it making you nervous?" asked Nathan as he got closer to her and she walked backwards till she reached the wall.  
  
"What are you talking about Scott?" she asked a little uneasy.  
  
"I think that I do," informed Nathan as he now put his arm on the wall, only inches away from her face.  
  
"Wh....What...ar......are you....talking about?" asked Haley with difficulty.  
  
"So for the first time, Haley James is having trouble speaking," stated Nathan with a triumph look on his face.  
  
"No...my mouth is a little dry," responded Haley, recovered of her last comment.  
  
"Whatever you say James, whatever you say," responded Nathan with a grin. "So did you come in her to tell me something?" he asked. "Or did you come in here to see me in my underwear?"  
  
"Ahha Nathan that ego never leaves does it?" Haley retorted back. "I came in here to tell you that I think we are snowed in," said Haley beginning to panic again.  
  
"What?" asked Nathan stunned, now taken back by what she said.  
  
"Oh...my God what the hell are we going to do?" asked Haley as she began to freak out.  
  
"Hold on, it's starting to get a little dark, let me turn on the lights," declared Nathan as he walked over to the light switch.  
  
He flicked it up, but the lights wouldn't turn on. He then flicked the light switch down and up, but the lights still wouldn't turn on.  
  
"And we don't have any power," added Nathan.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Haley astounded.  
  
"Yup, we have no power and we are snowed in," stated Nathan. "This is going to be a long day," he said, not knowing all the drama the day will enclose.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
*AN: hey you guys I hope that you guys liked this chapter. This fic is almost over. It's only based on the 3 day weekend and all we have left is Sunday and Monday. So the end is soon approaching! Lol, but don't fear, I have a new fic that I'm soon going to post called, "The Spanish Experience." You guys are going to love it! I love that fic, and I can't wait till I begin to post it! Well thank you guys and please review!  
  
** Coming Up: ** -The gang eats breakfast and brainstorm on what to do... -The games begin... -Tension between Peyton and Brooke... -Tension between Lucas and Haley...  
  
**Ohh...the drama!***  
  
Quick Question: Does anyone know how to get the words to be bold, underlined, or italic? - U know that they actually show up like that in Fanfiction. Please help me out! Thanks! 


	10. Sunday Morning Part 2

Chapter 10: Sunday Morning  
  
Part 2  
  
Some sat around the dinner table while others on the stools, eating their bowls of cereal. Maria and Haley were the only one's to be worried of being snowed in whereas the others just shrugged it off.  
  
"I still can't believe you knew that there was going to be a snow storm and you never told any of us," stated Nathan to Tim.  
  
"Come on...do you honestly think that I was going to say something? I was drunk, how the hell was I suppose to know?" Tim answered annoyed.  
  
"I have a confession to make," declared Jenna.  
  
"What?" asked Nathan knowing that she was going to tell him something he wasn't going to like.  
  
"Um...Tim told me and I was going to tell you guys, but I didn't find you or Haley and I guess I kind of forgot. Opps...my bad," she replied shyly.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Nathan astounded.  
  
"You are actually telling me that you knew and you also didn't say anything?" joined Lucas amazed.  
  
"Sorry," Jenna responded innocently.  
  
"Calm down you guys. What's done is done," said José as he ate his Lucky Charms.  
  
"Just keep on eating you marshmallow breakfast," answered Nathan as he ate his Cinnamon Toast Crunch.  
  
José looked at Nathan's cereal and gave him a glare. Nathan, in response, put a spoonful of his cereal in his mouth and smiled back.  
  
Silence soon overcame the room.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Jenna, breaking the stillness.  
  
"Going to do about what?" asked José baffled.  
  
Jenna gave him a dumbfounded look and ignored his question.  
  
"José, what Jenna was trying to ask was what are we going to do to keep ourselves entertained since we can't go anywhere and there is no power," informed Haley before continuing to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Oh...Well how about we play some games?" he suggested.  
  
"Games? What do you want to play?" asked Jake. "...Candyland or Operation?" he sarcastically added.  
  
"Ha, ha, funny," José responded mockingly. "No. We can play truth or dare, Drunken Jenga, I never, or any other interesting game that can get us to know each other better."  
  
"Get to know better?" asked Brooke. "Is this a bonding experience?" she derisively inquired.  
  
"Cute Brooke," he answered.  
  
"I try my best," she answered with a fake smile.  
  
"Anyways, we can play those games," he said again. "Oh, and get wasted off our asses," he added.  
  
Everyone looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" asked Nathan shocked.  
  
"Get wasted in the morning?" Maria added.  
  
"Well what else is there to do?" he asked. "There's no power and we can't go anywhere," he informed them. "We can't call anyone and our cell phones don't have any service so what in the hell are we going to do without getting bored?" he supplemented. "Besides anyone else have any other ideas?" he asked around the table.  
  
"I'm with José on the who drinking thing," Tim agreed. "I don't want the drinks in the fridge to go bad," he said. "We have to save the Hypnotiqu, Alizé, and the rest that are in the fridge. I spent too much money for it to go to waste."  
  
"Exactly," approved José, "got to save the Hypnotiqu."  
  
"Don't encourage him," replied Haley. "You guys are crazy."  
  
"Hey my sister left a stereo the last time she came and I have some batteries so we can listen to music," stated Tim.  
  
Haley and Nathan looked at each other, both remembering the dance of last night. As if they both were sharing their own little secret.  
  
"Se we have the music, the alcohol, and five beautiful ladies. What else can we ask for?" asked José as he looked at everyone.  
  
"How about for power so we can get the hell out of here," mumbled Peyton. "You guys are crazy," she added louder.  
  
"What's your problem Peyton?" Brooke asked wickedly. "You've already gotten together with both Nathan and Lucas. All you are missing is Tim and José. I would also say Jake, but you guys have been disappearing lately, so I really wouldn't know if you two have hooked up," she continued as she got up.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Brooke?" Peyton asked loudly, getting up and facing her. "I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do? Besides, you guys weren't even going out so I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"You Bitch! If you honestly think an apology will make everything all better and we will go back to being the bestest of friends," she replied, pretending to be happy. "You are terribly wrong," she added coldly as she returned to her previous state and gave her a blank look.  
  
"You guys STOP IT! Enough with the drama," Maria yelled as she got off her seat. "Just chill," she continued, calming down. "Lets just do what José suggested, there's nothing else to do so lets just have some fun without all the hostility."  
  
"Whatever," answered Brooke and Peyton in unison.  
  
"Let the fun begin," José said with a smile as he got off his chair and grabbed a candle. "Tim, you grab the stereo. Nathan, you grab some music," he directed them. "Jenna, Maria, and Jake go get some drinks. Lucas, you and Haley grab some more candles and bring them into the living room. Peyton and Brooke...just come with me without killing each other," he added before he began to leave.  
  
"Let the secrets untangle," stated Brooke as she looked at Peyton and Haley before she went to the living room.  
  
********************************  
  
AN: Thank you Spoiled-Chikka, but it didn't work. ARG! But still THANK YOU! Does anyone else know how make the words bold, italic, or appear underlined? That would be SO much help and GREATLY appreciated! Hope you guys like it! PLZ REVIEW!  
  
Coming up: *The games begin and secrets begin to unravel. 


	11. Sunday Afternoon Part 1

**AN: THANK YOU ANNI!!! ****UR**** AWESOME!  IT WORKED! Also, THANK YOU to everyone else that reviewed! I love them! PLEASE review after reading this fic.  Heres the next chapter...Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11: Saturday Afternoon**

**            _Part 1_**

****

****

**_The games begin and secrets are unraveled …_**

****

****

Haley couldn't forget the tension between her and Lucas as they were setting up the candles in the living room.  Every time she tried to talk to him, he would pull away and make an excuse to get away from her.

_'Shouldn't I be the one mad?' _she asked herself as she continued began to light the candles.  _'He's the one that kissed me…'_

She looked over at Brooke and Peyton and noticed that they were both looking at different sides of the room.  Brooke sat in the couch with a pout on her face and stared at the T.V. as if a program was on.  While Peyton sat in the armchair and gazed at a painting as if it was moving.

_'What the hell is going on with my friends?'_ she asked herself as she observed all of the strain in the room.

Finally after a half an hour, everyone sat around the dinner table.  Tim and José brought the dinner table from the kitchen into the living room.  Whereas the coffee table was filled up with any kind of drink imaginable.  Tim brought out his game, Jenga, that he kept in his room for these types of occasions, and set up on the table.  

Jenna pulled a block out and read what was taped on it.

"Drink the drink of the person to your left." 

She grabbed Nathan's drink and took a gulp.

"Oh my God! What the hell is in your drink?" Jenna asked after the alcohol finished burning her throat and her nose.

"Just a little of lemonade and a lot of Vodka," he informed her with a smile.

"Geez," Jenna replied.  "I think that that's gonna do the trick for me.  I'm going to get drunk soon," she said beginning to slur her words.

"Nathan, it's your turn," Maria announced.

Nathan reached over and pulled a block.

"Kiss the person to your left for ten seconds," he said aloud.  

He looked over and saw Haley.

"Looks like it's you and me," he told her.

_'I don't want Lucas to know that I like Nathan.  He hates him.  I don't want to cause more tension between us then there already is,'_ she told herself.  

"Do we have to go with it if you don't want to?" Haley asked.

"Yup," Brooke stated.  "The only exceptions are girlfriends and boyfriends."

"Well…" Nathan began.

He looked over at Lucas as he began to lean in.  He saw that Lucas' eyes where focused on them as he had a disapproving look on his face.  He leaned in more with a smile and finally met Haley's lips.  They met first with a simple, but sweet kiss.  However that kiss was soon followed by a more passionate, powerful kiss.  Haley and Nathan inched closer and closer--

"It's been ten seconds," Lucas said aloud.

Nathan kept kissing her, but Haley pulled away.

_'That was so good, I feel kind of disappointed that it ended so soon.  I hope Lucas doesn't suspect anything,'_ she thought.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn," she retorted aloud as she grabbed a block.

"Drink three shots of Tequila," she said astonished.  "I'm not going to take three shots of that!" she exclaimed disgusted as she pointed at the bottle.

"You have to do what the block says," Jose replied as he grabbed the Tequila bottle and a shot glass.  

"OMG…" she stated as José poured the alcohol into the glass.

She grabbed the glass and drank it.  The alcohol burned her throat and nose. 

"That is so strong and nasty," she cried out with an appalled look on her face.

Everyone began to laugh at the face of Haley and at her reaction.

"You still have two to go," José added as he dispensed her some more. 

"Hell no! I am NOT going to drink that again!" Haley yelled to them.

"Afraid that you have to or… you have the option of kissing someone else," Brooke responded.  

Haley thought about it for a bit, but came to the conclusion that the only person she wanted to kiss was Nathan and she doesn't want to do it in front of Lucas again.  

"Whatever," she answered as drank her other two shots.  "I'm starting to feel a little queasy," she declared.

"Just feeling the alcohol," José replied, "no big deal."

"Well it's my turn," Lucas said as he grabbed a block and read it aloud.

"Kiss the person to your left," he announced as he looked over at Peyton.

He turned around towards Brooke and she replied by staring back at him.

"Well do it," she told him with a serious face.

Lucas turned around and faced Peyton.  He leaned in and kissed her for a brief second.

Peyton sat back down and grabbed a block.  To her astonishment, the entire stack of wood fell onto the table and onto the floor.  Everyone, even Brooke (a little), laughed.

"Well looks like you have to take shots because you dropped it," Tim told her as he grabbed the bottle of Tequila and poured her some shots.  

Peyton grabbed the shots and drank one after the other after the other.  "There," she answered proudly. 

"So you guys want to play?" asked Nathan as to the others who didn't play.

"No, lets play something else," Tim called out.

"So what do you want to play?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know," replied Maria.

"Truth or Dare," Brooke called out with a devilish face.

"I don't want to play that game," answered Haley.

"Well since you are already here, you can play.  I want to play that game and how about the next game we play you can choose," stated Brooke.

"I don't want to play Brooke," responded Haley slowly.

"You have to," Brooke chimed in.  "We all played the previous game so now you also have to play this one."

"Whatever," she answered slurring.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Brooke to Haley.

"I just played," Haley replied.

"Yeah, but we are starting over," she told her.

"Okay…um…dare."

"I dare you to drink the rest of your cup of alcohol."

"Fine," she picked up her cup of Brandi and Coke and began to chug it.  In a couple of minutes she was done.

"Woa…that was…"

_'Geez, it's starting to get blurry,'_ Haley told herself as she looked around the room.

"Your turn to ask someone," Brooke told her.

Haley opened and closed her eyes.  She kept on sitting while doing the same thing over and over as she looked around the room.

"Haley?" Maria called out to her.

"Yeah here," she responded with difficulty.  "Brooke, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she answered as she looked at her puzzled.

"I dare you to kiss anyone, but you have to kiss them for ten seconds," she told her with a wicked smile.  

Brooke looked at her and then at the guys.  She couldn't kiss Tim or José because they had girlfriends and they were sitting right there.  The only options are Jake, Nathan, and Lucas.  Brooke walked over to Jake and kissed him for ten seconds, hard.  Brooke pulled away and saw a stunned Jake.

"Peyton truth or dare?" she asked her ex-best friend.

"Dare," she answered.

"I dare you to kiss Nathan," she told her with a smirk.

Nathan was stunned at Brooke's order and Peyton was also surprised.  They did used to go out, but that was in the past.  Nathan was hooking up with Haley and she knew it.  She didn't want to ruin something they could mostly likely have.

"I think I'll pass," replied Peyton.

"You can't," she said back.  "He's not taken so he is free to kiss anyone he pleases.  Unless you and tutor girl have something going on," she added viciously.

"Yeah, is there something going on between you two?" asked Lucas with new interest.

"So this dare has turned into a truth?" Nathan asked them.

He looked over at Haley and saw that she was quiet.  He knew that she didn't want Lucas to know yet about them, but he also didn't want to ruin what they could have in the future.

_'What the hell am I going to do?'_ he asked himself confused.

"You know what Brooke, go to hell," he said as he got off his chair.  

"Oh…and the secrets begin to untangle," Brooke responded devilishly happy.

"You are a bitch and a fucken devil.  I hope that when you go to sleep tonight you feel guilt for all the madness you caused tonight.  You are just a bitter woman, mad that your best friend got the interest of your flavor of the week.  All you have is sour jealously and you know what?  I am glad for them hooking up, it just goes to show that Lucas just used you," he stated as he stormed off.

Brooke looked at where Nathan stood moments ago with tears beginning to form in her eyes.  She knew that he was right about everything he said.  She did know, to herself, that her best friend liked Lucas, but she (Brooke) wanted him and what she wanted, she got.  However, it hurt her that Nathan saw through her act and bluntly told her everything in front of everyone.

"Fucken bastard," she said as she got off her chair and left the room.

Haley looked at everything and was surprised at Nathan's outburst.  She was also was amazed that he didn't tell Lucas anything about them and she thankful for that.

"So Haley, what is going on between **you** and my enemy?" he asked again with emphasis on the word 'you' while looking directly to her eyes.  

"What the fuck is your problem?" asked Haley annoyed as she got off her seat.  "First you don't want to talk to me and now you want to know what the hell is going on with me and Nathan when minutes ago you didn't even want to exchange a single word?  I don't seem to understand you Luke," she told him as she stomped out of the living room into the hallway.

"HALEY!" called out Lucas from his seat.

Haley ignored his voice and continued to walk down the hallway to the stairs.  She was going to the person that really understood her now, Lucas' enemy and her love.  


	12. Sunday Afternoon Part 2 and 3

Chapter 12: Saturday Afternoon 

          **_Part 2_**

Haley stumbled up the stairs. 

_'Thank God for those couple of seconds that I was able to tell off Lucas.  I didn't stutter and I didn't trip over myself,'_ she thought as she tried to walk.

Haley finally reached the top of the stairs and began to walk down the hallway to Nathan's room.  She finally arrived at Nathan's and she opened the door.  Through the help of the sun she could see into his room.  She saw that Nathan lay on the bed in a pensive state.  When he heard someone open the door, he saw that it was Haley.

"Thank you for not telling Lucas about us," she told him with difficulty, still a little buzzed.

Nathan looked up at the person who interrupted his thoughts and he saw that it was Haley.  He looked over at her approaching figure and observed that she still was a little drunk.

"Haley," he said as he got up and held her steady from falling.

"Thank you," she responded again as Nathan led her to his bed.

"No problem," he replied as they finally reached the bed.  "Lay down," he told her.

She did as she was told while Nathan took off her shoes and set them on the floor.  Nathan walked over to the closet and he pulled out a blanket.  He put the blanket over her and covered her.

"Nathan," she uttered as she opened her eyes and looked directly at him.  "Thank you," she added as she abruptly began to kiss him.

He immediately got on the bed by Haley without breaking contact with her lips.  The kisses got deeper and more intense.

"Nathan…"

She abruptly separated from him and laid back down on the bed.

"What the hell?" Nathan replied, stunned at Haley's sudden break of contact.

Nathan looked down at Haley's quiet form.

_'Mind as well get sleep,_' Nathan thought as he lay down after the shock.  Haley suddenly turned around and cuddled up with him.  She laid her head down on his chest as if using it as a pillow.  He responded by putting his arm around her petite body.

_'I can get used to this,_' Nathan thought to himself with a smile appearing on his face.

He rested on the bed with Haley in his arms, reminiscing about their unexpected relationship, acknowledging that he wanted something more with her.  He looked back at Haley's sleeping form, kissed her forehead, and drifted off to sleep.  

Part 3 

_-Lucas and Peyton-_

Lucas sat stunned at Haley's abrupt burst moments ago.  He couldn't believe that Haley had said those things, but he knew, in the back of his mind, that everything she alleged was true.  He knew that today he didn't talk to her because he was frustrated at her reaction when he kissed her.  He thought that she had wanted the same thing that moment, but when he pulled away he could still remember her astonished, but also mistaken expression.  He too was aware that something was going on with her and Nathan. 

"Why do you keep pushing her?" asked Peyton, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You!" she said pointing at him when she stood up.  "Why can't you just accept that there is something between them?" she asked him raged because of his attitude towards Haley.

"You mean accept that **MY BEST FRIEND** is falling for **MY ENEMY**?" he asked, getting mad.

"YES!" she yelled as she began to walk out.  "You can't control who you fall in love with Lucas," she added quietly before walking out.

"PEYTON!" he called out as he chased her and grabbed her arm when he attained her.

"What Lucas?" she asked madly as she turned around and faced him.

"Why don't you?" he inquired her as he looked at her intense.

"Why don't I what?" she asked annoyed.

"Why don't you also admit it?"

"Admit WHAT?"

"Admit that you are also falling for me," he retorted quietly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, shifting her feet and looking away from him.

She and he knew that what he was saying was true.

"Just because you are friends with Brooke does not mean that you have to sacrifice your own happiness. I know," he stated leaning in closer, "that you also want to be happy and I know that the way of being happy is by following you feelings," he said as he lifted her face and made her look at him.

"But Brooke is my best friend.  She's been with me since I could remember.  She was with me when my mom died and I can't just backstab her by taking something of hers," she truthfully told him.

"You and I know that what was going on between me and Brooke wasn't going to last that long," he told her as he kept on looking directly to her eyes.

 "Maybe…but…" she responded confused of all the emotions inside of her.  

Lucas abruptly closed the space between them by kissing her.  He kissed her with all the feelings he had locked up inside him.  He had wanted to be with her for so long and now he knew that they could finally be together.

"Feelings," he uttered as he pulled away from her and began to kiss her again.

Impulsively Peyton responded back to him by accepting the kiss and began to kiss him harder.  She craved to be with him and she knew that the way of following her feelings would lead her to consequences with her best friend.  However, she also apprehended that she deserved to be happy for one time in her life.  She had always given Brooke whatever she wanted and now it was her turn.

"See," he said as he pulled away and tried to catch a breath of fresh air, "just act on instinct and follow you feelings."

"Lucas…" she called out to him as she looked at his eyes.

"Yeah?" 

"I'm going to talk to Brooke," she told him as she pulled away.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, if she is my true friend then she should understand," she responded a little uneasy, "hopefully."

She began to walk away, but turned around and kissed Lucas again.

"Thank you," she told him as she pulled away.

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"For making me happy," she replied as she gave him a smile and walked to her, hopefully, best friend's room.  

*AN:  Thanks for all those AWESOME REVIEWS! Hope u guys liked it! **PLZ REVIEW!**


	13. Sunday Night

Chapter 13: Sunday Night 

****

**_Part 1_**

Peyton walked up the stairs to the person she feared most at the moment, Brooke.  As she walked up the stairs, flashbacks of their childhood consumed her thoughts.  Memories of the times that Brooke was there for her; The time that Peyton was devastated when her mom died and how Brooke was there for her and made her feel better.  All the times when she was sad and depressed, Brooke was always there to make her smile.

_'And now I'm backstabbing her and causing her pain,'_ Peyton thought to herself as she reached the top of the stairs and now began to walk down the hallway.

Peyton abruptly commenced to walk slower and took more small steps, but she couldn't stop from confronting Brooke.  She knew she couldn't stall any longer and now all the steps were taken and she now stood in front of her door.  She hesitated, but she knew that she had to face up to her.  She reached for the door and turned the door handle.  She saw Brooke laying on the bed with a magazine in hand, flipping through the pages.  She didn't look up.

"Um…Brooke," Peyton said awkwardly while shifting from foot to foot as she did in many occasions when she was nervous.  

Brooke ignored her and kept her head faced down pretending to read a page in the magazine.

"Brooke," Peyton called out again, less uneasy.

Brooke kept her face down as she read an article in the magazine.

"Brooke!" Peyton cried out again, frustrated and mad now.

"WHAT?" Brooke answered madly as she lifted her head up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Peyton simply said as she looked at her with an ashamed look.

"Sorry you got caught," Brooke answered as she looked at Peyton dead on. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you…it just happened," Peyton answered, as she stood motionless.  

"Just happened huh?" Brooke repeated rather than asked.  

She dropped her head back down to her magazine and ignored Peyton.

"You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later," Peyton told her.

"You mean to go back to the way things where?  When I used to be the peppy one and you were the troubled artist who liked the same guy?" Brooke asked her as she looked up at her and got off her bead.  She now was level to Peyton.

"I'm sorry!…GOD I'M SOOO SORRY," Peyton told her.  

"Save me the heart ache.  You know I thought it mattered that we were best friends.  You know guys come and go, but friends last forever," she told her.  "At least that was what I thought," she added.

"Brooke…you don't even know how much I regret going behind your back and doing what I did," Peyton told her frustrated.  "I know that I shouldn't have done that…but I can't control how I feel."

"And how do you feel?" Brooke asked interested, but mad at the same time.

"I dunno…all I know is that I can't deny the chemistry that exists between us.  He just…I don't know how to explain it…but all I really know that is that I really like him and he makes me happy and I can't betray myself like I've already betrayed you."

"Well that makes me so ecstatic to know," Brooke answered annoyed.

"Brooke," Peyton answered mad.  "All my life I have given you everything you ever wanted.  If you wanted to go to a party, I went.  If you wanted to borrow some of my clothes, I lent them to you.  Even if you wanted a guy, I would give him to you.  But now it's my turn to get something that I want.  All my life, you were the one that got everything you wanted and now, I believe, that it's my turn to be happy by getting what I want."

"What you want?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke did you even know that since I broke up with Nathan, things have been so bad? Why didn't you pay attention when I wouldn't go out with you?  Because I was depressed.  I've been sad and frustrated that I believed that I could never been happy.  With Nathan it was just lust; we just used each other for our own sexual pleasures.  And now look at him," I yelled, "he's happy and he seems like he is a different person.  And all it took was a couple of days!  If you were really my friend then you would understand.  I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I know that I hurt you really bad, but I'm asking you to understand that I also need to be happy and if you don't understand that, then I really don't think we were really even best friends to begin with," she finished as she turned around and began to open the door.

Brooke stood stunned at all the things that Peyton said.  She never really paid any attention to how she was feeling lately; all she cared about was getting Lucas.

'And look how that ended up?'

  Now she began to understand why she had appeared to say no when she requested that they go out.  She now knew that Peyton was depressed because she never really had someone to be there for her and not judge her.  She just needed someone to support her.  

_'God I've been so clueless,_' Brooke told herself as she smacked her head.

She saw that Peyton was now exiting the room.

"Wait…Peyton!" Brooke yelled as she grabbed her arm.

Peyton stopped and turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"I do want to continue being friends," she began to tell her as she noticed her face begin to lift up, "but it's going to take time for me to begin to trust you and to accept that you and Lucas are together now."

"That's all I ask…for a chance," she answered as she got closer to her, not knowing if she should give her a hug or not.

However to her surprise, Brooke gave her a hug.  

"Just a couple of rules…1, you don't kiss in front of me 'cause that would be too weird and 2, never talk to me about your hot and steamy make out sessions," she stated as she got a disgusted look on her face.

"That's a deal," Peyton answered as she hugged her best friend.

**_Part 2_**

Nathan woke up four hours later noticing that it became dark outside.  He looked over at Haley by his side and observed her peaceful form.  He leaned in, close to her, and kissed her neck.  She began to move a little, but Nathan continued to kiss her and he began to trail kisses from her neck to her lips.    When he finally reached her lips, he pulled away.

"Oh, don't stop," she mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked up at Nathan.

"Sorry Hales, time for you to wake up," he told her.  "So how are you feeling?" 

"Like I just got hit by a car," she stated, "but you kisses did make me feel better," she replied as she began to get up.

"I am glad that my kisses helped you out," Nathan responded as a smile appeared on his face.

"So am I going to wake up next to you every day now?" she asked him, remembering the past three nights.

"Looks like," he replied, "I'm irresistible James.  You've learned that," he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She sat motionless for a while, thinking.

"What's up Haley?" he asked her confused of her sudden quietness.

"Where do we stand from here? What are we? Friends?  Together?" she asked him, rapidly.  "When we get back at Tree Hill, are you going to ignore me once I step out of the car and act like nothing ever happened?"

"What?" Nathan asked amazed at Haley's thoughts.  "Haley… I don't know how to be a boyfriend.  Just ask Peyton. I screw up a lot and I know that I'm not good at it," he said as he saw Haley's head fall in disappointment, "but I'm willing to learn. I don't want to be that guy anymore," he added as he saw Haley's face go up with a smile spread on her face.  "Like I told you yesterday, I'm falling for you Haley…I'm falling for you hard.  I REALLY like you and I'm ready to learn how to be better for you.  I want to be good enough to be seen with you."

"What about your friends?" Haley asked, "Do you care what they think?" she asked a little uneasy.

"I don't care about them.  A relationship is between two people and two people only.  My friends don't decide who I get to be in a relationship or who I CAN'T be in a relationship with," he said as he got closer to Haley and grabbed her hand.

Haley looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Haley asked him as she looked intently at him.

Suddenly, Nathan's lips crashed on tops of hers and she replied by kissing him back.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as he pulled away from their passionate kiss.  

"I don't know, I'm still a little unclear," she responded with a smirk.

"Well let me clear that you with you," he replied as he leaned in again and met in an electrifying kiss.  

*********************

**AN: Hey you guys…two chapters to go and it's the end…tear… Well thanks for reading and PLZ review!**


	14. Later Sunday Night

**Chapter 14: Late Sunday Night**

**_You can't control who you fall for…_**

**Part 1**

After Haley and Nathan's make out session, Haley finally let out all of her problems.  She explained to him all the troubles she had been having at home and all he did was listen.  She really needed someone to listen to her and finally after she was done explaining, he gave her some advice.  After they were done discussing her problems, she decided that she needed to talk to Lucas and now she was on her way to his room.

_'God…I so needed that,_' she told herself, referring to the conversation with Nathan.  '_It's as if a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders.'_  

After a few more steps, she stood in front of his door.

"Its now or never," she said aloud as she opened his door. 

When she opened the door, she saw that he was not alone.

"Peyton?" she asked and greeted at the same time as she walked in.

She looked up from Lucas' face and she saw her.

"Haley," she greeted as she got off the bed.  "I'm gonna go now, see ya later," she told Lucas as she walked over to him and kissed him.  

She then walked out of the room, closing the door.  

"Did I miss something?" Haley asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, just a few things, but…" Lucas began as he didn't look at her, but around in the room.

"Lucas…"

"Haley…" they both said at the same time.

"You can go first," they stated again in unison.

"I'll go first," declared Haley.

Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Lucas I'll start from the beginning," she began.  "Since we came to his place," she said referring to the cabin, "you have done nothing but ignore me and be with Brooke.  It's as if you just forgot about me.  But as you were spending time with Brooke, I began to end up being stuck in the same room as Nathan.  Time progressed and I didn't see that guy I thought he was.  I saw the person he really was, not the person that his friends see him as," she said as she took a breath of fresh air.  "It's weird though, because ever since I can remember, I couldn't wait till the day that you, of all people, would make a move and kiss me.  However, when it happened, the feelings that I thought I felt were wrong.  The feelings that I thought I felt for you, I actually felt for Nathan.  We don't decide who we like…it just happens.  I know that you don't like him or anything, but I do and I really would wish that you can accept that." 

Lucas stayed quiet for a moment, taking in all that his best friend had revealed and had said.  

"Haley, you know that I don't like Nathan.  You know that he is the one person that I truly dislike and who I refer to as my 'enemy,'" he said and he noticed that her face fell in disappointment. "_However_, one very wise person told me that _'You can't control who you fall in love with'_ and I expect you to be happy.  And if that means…being with Nathan…then so be it, **BUT** I can't guarantee you that I'll be best friends with him.  He is the son of the man that left before I was born," he replied.

"He's your brother," Haley responded.

"Half-brother, Hales.  But he's done so many things to me that I can't forgive him.  He's caused me so much pain and misery in and out of school, that I can't put it past me.  Nonetheless…like I said before, I want you to be happy…just do me one favor?"

"Be careful," she finished for him.  "I really wish everyone would stop saying that," she retorted.  

"Haley, I'm really sorry for what I said last night.  I didn't mean to really say those things, but you knew how I felt about Nathan and I thought…well it doesn't matter," he said as he walked over to Haley.  "I'm sorry, forgive me?" he asked as he gave her a puppy face.

"How can anyone deny that face?" Haley answered as she walked over to him and hugged him.  "Just promise me one thing?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"What happened Saturday night, can we forget about it?" she asked him.

"Forget what?" he replied with a smile.

"Exactly," she responded as she hugged him again.  "So what's going on with you and Peyton?  You two seemed a little cozy and that kiss before she left…what was that all about?" she asked interested.

"Well Peyton talked to Brooke and they seemed to work out their differences."

"Since you were the root of their problems in the first place."

"Anyways…Peyton and I hooked up after your little outburst.  The rest is history."

"I see…" Haley stated as she looked at Lucas in wonder.

"What?"

"Nothing, just joking," she retorted as she smiled at him.  "Oh, I'm sorry also about my little outbreak.  Had a little too much to drink…and you know…"

"Yeah, but all the things you said were true," he informed her.

"I know…" she answered as she smirked.  

"You weren't supposed to agree," he replied as he hit her lightly.

"Hey, you're not allowed to hit a girl," she informed him.

"But you're not a girl.  You're my best friend," he replied with a grin.

"Yup and don't piss me off again and we will continue to be best friends," she responded with a smile.

"Come here," Lucas told her as he hugged her again.  "We'll still continue to be best friends, but if Nathan hurts you, you know that I'm going to kick his ass."

"I expect nothing less," she continued with her smirk.

"Thank you Haley," he announced as he continued to hug her.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For forgiving me for being a jackass and for understanding."

"What are best friends for?" she stated as she continued to hug him and smiled because she finally got her best friend back.

_'And nothing more,_' she thought to herself, referring to him not being her boyfriend. 

************************

**_Part 2_**

Everyone stood around the living room, conversing with each other, while still using the candles as light.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," announced Nathan as he got up.

"Don't be gone long," replied Haley.

"Trust me…I don't think that's possible," he said as he turned around and then continued his passage.

"I'm going to grab something to eat.  Be back," Lucas declared as he followed Nathan's path.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and saw Nathan looking through the refrigerator.

"Hey Nathan," he greeted him.

Nathan turned his attention from the refrigerator to his brother.

"Lucas," he replied as he looked at him.

"I don't really like you going out with Haley and everything.  You know that already, but I swear if you hurt her, I will pound you as I wanted to do for a long time," he cautioned him.

Nathan unexpectedly began to laugh and contained a smirk.

"Kick my ass?  Got to be kidding me," he retorted with a grin.

Lucas walked closer to him, till they were inches apart.

Nathan lost his smile and now stood with no expression.

"I like Haley and I will **NEVER** do anything intentionally to hurt her," he informed him.

"Let's hope you keep your word," he replied.

"I **know** I'm going to keep my word and I **know** that inside, you know, that I like Haley **A LOT** and would never try to do anything to upset her.

"I really hope you're right," he announced.

Nathan turned around to the open refrigerator, grabbed two Coke's, and began to walk out of the room.

"You know…"Nathan began as he turned around and looked at Lucas.  "I like her a lot and I know you may not believe that, but just accept it move on.  Do Haley a favor and just let her be happy…" he said as he turned back around and left the room.

"I can't accept it, but I'm going to let Haley make her own decisions; Even though I don't agree with some of them.  Damn," he told the empty room as he brought his fist down to the table.

"You know hitting inanimate objects isn't going to help your situation?" declared a voice.

Lucas turned around at the person who the voice belong to and to the person that startled him.

"What situation are you talking about Brooke?" he asked her confused.

"The situation that your best friend is dating your enemy," she answered as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You think that by saying that you're going to torture me?"

"I know that it is killing you inside that the person you trust and care for is going out with the person you hate the most," she answered bitterly.

"Why can't you accept it?"

"Accept what?  That Nathan and Haley are going out?"

"No, that Peyton and I like each other," he stated bluntly. 

"HELLO? Have you not heard?" Brooke answered mad, "I know that you are together with her and I understand that."

"Then why are you tormenting me about Nathan?"

"Because I'm still mad that you caused my best friend to backstab me!" she replied frantically.   

"Brooke you need to realize that **_you can't control who you fall for_**," he responded.

"Look I know and learned first hand what you're talking about.  My best friend fell for the guy I liked, but that doesn't excuse how much you hurt me," she stated furiously.

"Brooke," Lucas began as he approached her motionless figure.  "I'm sorry I hurt you, but my feelings weren't the same as yours.  I have always liked Peyton and we finally got the chance to give it a try, but you came along and complicated everything," he informed her as he got a bit frustrated.  "But in the end, I fell for Peyton and I know that the feelings are mutual."

"I know…" Brooke replied uneasy.  

"Look, let's start everything from a clean slate," he told her as he back up a foot.  "Hello my name is Lucas Scott," he greeted as he extended his hand.

Brooke looked at his perturbed, but finally gave in.

"Hey, my name is Brooke Davis," she answered as she accepted the handshake.

"Now Brooke Davis, there's this party going on in the living room of this cabin.  The power went out so all the light we have in this dark night is 5-inch candles that are getting smaller by every minute.  So I have a feeling that we are soon going to have no light and if that happens then we are screwed, BUT come join the festivities."

"What festivities might they be?" Brooke asked as she went along with Lucas' scenario.

"Well the festivities that we can forgive and forget.  However, I'm not that big on the forgiving, but I'm all for the forgetting.  We are celebrating our new relationships and our old, strong friendships.  Plus, we don't have anything else to do," he told her as they walked out of the kitchen and were now entering the living room.

Brooke looked at the many happy faces in the room.  José and his girlfriend, Maria, were talking and having a good time sitting on the arm chair together.  Nathan and Haley were sitting on the love coach, laughing and sneaking kisses to each other.  Tim and Jenna were having a debate with Jake.  Brooke turned around to her side again, but noticed that Lucas was gone and was now sitting and talking with Brooke.  They both had radiant smiles as they spoke to each other. 

Brooke stood, finally beginning to comprehend that people didn't always get their ways, but things always had a tendency of working themselves out.  She knew that Lucas was happy with Peyton, but was not too thrilled that Haley is going out with Nathan.  She knew that she didn't get the guy, but she did know that he wasn't the only guy out in the world.  

"But things have a tendency of working themselves out..." Brooke mumbled aloud to the laughing room.

_'I'll move on from my broken heart and get a guy that does have shared feelings for me,_' she told herself.  _'There are plenty of fish in the sea…_'

"Hey Brooke! Come sit with us!" called out Peyton to her.

Abruptly the room lightened up and the T.V. turned on.

"THE POWERS BACK!" yelled Tim excited.

"Yahoo!" cried everyone as they hugged each other in triumph.  

Suddenly they could faintly hear a noise coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell is that sound?" asked Jake as he followed the sound.

Jake walked into the kitchen and noticed that the blender was on.

"WHO THE HELL TURNED ON THE BLENDER?" asked Jake from the kitchen.

Everyone looked at José and he, all of a sudden, began to laugh hysterically.

"Guess we know who is responsible for that little deed…" declared Maria as she looked over at her boyfriend lying on the floor.    

Nathan walked over to the T.V. and tuned to MTV 2.  Usher's music video Yeah was playing.  

"Hell yeah!" he yelled as he pumped up the volume.

"Lets party!" cried Brooke as she joined the festivity.

****************************

**AN: Hey you guys! I hope you like the chapter! A lot of conversing…especially with Lucas.  You guys do understand why he can't forgive Nathan right? I mean a lot of the things that Nathan did were…Well you know! Well PLZ review and check out my new story called:**

THE SPANISH EXPERIENCE

**One chapter to go…**

**            Last chapter will be up on Friday (4/16)! **


	15. Monday Morning Final Chapter of Newfound...

Chapter 15: Monday 

**_ Part 1_**

It was now Monday morning and everyone was sitting around the kitchen eating his or her breakfast.  Nathan and Haley got up early, even after going to sleep late because of the party last night, and made everyone breakfast.  Haley thought that everyone deserved a hardy breakfast for their three hour, long, drive ahead.

"This breakfast is awesome!" José exclaimed as he looked at his plate.  "Eggs, pancakes, beacon, AND sausage!" he added with big eyes.

"It's just food José," Jake said with a laugh.

"Oh, then you don't know very well José.  I swear this kid goes to a buffet and he seriously feels like he is in Heaven.  We even have a moment of silence before we start eating," Maria told everyone.

"Hey it's to respect the Gods that made all the wonderful food," he retorted.  "Now a moment of silence," he said as he bowed his head.

He soon noticed that everyone still had their heads up with a stricken look plastered on their faces.  Everyone erupted in laughter after observing that José was actually serious.

"Hello! Bow your heads for a moment of silence," José ordered.

"You can go ahead and give whatever Gods a thank you from me and the rest of the gang.  Have your moment of silence; we are going to eat," answered Jake as he grabbed a forkful of pancakes and shoved it in his mouth.

Jake smiled and before long, the room was filled with friendly laughter.  It was the first time that everyone got along and no tension filled the room.  Nothing but friendship, love, laughter, and happiness filled the room.

**_Part 2_**

****

****

"Haley! Come on lets go!" yelled Nathan from the hallway.  

"Coming!" she answered as she grabbed her bag.  "Just checking that I'm not leaving anything behind!"

Haley walked out of her room into the hallway and closed the door behind her.  She looked over at the beginning of the stairs and saw that Nathan was waiting for her on the staircase.  She shifted her gaze from him and looked throughout the hallway into some of the rooms.  Her eyes ended up falling into the particular pink room that began all of her troubles, but also her happiness.  She walked over to the room and opened wider the ajar door.  She walked in and looked around the room.  She saw the bed that her and Nathan slept in.  She saw the closet that provided her and Nathan their one night of fun filled games.  She saw the drawer that conveyed the Hello Kitty stereo that brought her and Nathan's first dance.  She saw the entire room that brought her one night of exploration.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Just saving some memories," she told him as she turned around and looked at him.

"Yup, we do owe this room for locking us up together," he stated as he kissed her again.  "Maybe if this room didn't lock us up together, you wouldn't have been crowned Princess," he said as he gasped out loud.  **"Oh NO!"**

"Funny," she said as she lightly punched him.  "Maybe you just aren't going to get a kiss," she replied as she let go of him and began to walk out the door.  

"Oh…no," he responded as he pulled her arm, spun her around, and kissed her.  

"Come on.  Everyone is probably wondering where we are at right now," she stated as she walked hand in hand with her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the room.  

They walked down the stairs where they met up with Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Jenna, Tim, and Maria.  

"What was taking you guys so long?" asked Peyton as she was being held by Lucas.

"Nothing, just Haley having a girlie moment," Nathan told them.

"I **WAS NOT** having a girlie moment.  I was simply conserving some memories," she responded.

"You guys lets go!" yelled Tim from outside.

"Well that's us," Lucas said as he began to lead Peyton out the door.

However, all four of the individuals stood motionless as they looked at their home for the past four days.  It was the place that brought them misery, but in the end, it was the place that also brought them contentment.  They looked at the place that brought each of them together with the person they grew to love and care for.  They looked back at it for one last time.  Peyton and Lucas walked out first, followed by Nathan.  Haley stood for a couple of seconds longer, turned around, and walked towards Nathan. 

"Thank you," she said to the house as she closed the door behind her.

Both of the couples walked outside and unexpectedly it began to snow.  The clearest, whitest snow had begun to fall onto the white ground.  

Haley smiled, looked up at Nathan, and kissed him.  Peyton and Lucas did the same.  Peyton turned around and saw that José and Maria were also kissing.  Haley looked over at Tim and Jenna and they too were meeting in a sweet kiss.  

_'Finally everything is turning out right,'_ Haley thought to herself as she felt at all the happiness in the air.  Haley pulled away from Nathan and held his hand.  She smiled again at him as she knew that her **newfound feelings** would lead her to much greater love and bliss.  As she looked over at Peyton and Lucas' laughing figures she knew that it was also going to bring them the same spectacular results.  

*************************                               **THE END!!!**                  *************************     

**AN: My first COMPLETED story! I'm kind of sad to see this story end! Well I hope you guys liked it and please come and read my new story:**

**   The Spanish Experience**

**It's an awesome story where the gang head out to ****Mexico****.  They are sent to ****Acapulco****, ****Mexico****, where they go and live with a family for two weeks.  They would attend school and some are EVEN going to work! AHHA! THE DRAMA! Well I hope that you guys give it a try and please review!**

**Once again thanks to those of you that have read my story since the beginning! It's awesome and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  PLEASE EVERYONE THAT HAS READ THIS CHAPTER AND THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I did! No flames! **


End file.
